Cadenas del destino
by Okami776
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto no fuera el perdedor que todos creen?, y si tuviera una línea de sangre capaz de sorprender a todos, descubre como Naruto se volverá uno de los más poderosos shinobis.(Naruto/Harem)
1. Memorias

\- lalalalala - personaje hablando

\- (lalalalala) - personaje pensando

\- lalalalala - demonio/invocacion hablando

\- (lalalalala) - demonio/invocacion hablando

\- lalalalala - flash back

Cadenas del Destino

Capitulo 01 - Memorias

Son las 9 de la noche en la aldea de Konoha, las personas van y vienen vestidas de fiesta, pues hoy es un dia memorable, hoy 10 de octubre se celebra otro aniversario más de la inmolación del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el "Rayo Amarillo de la hoja" para derrotar al demonio más poderoso de todos, el gran Kyuubi no Youko, el zorro demonio de nueve colas, en su deseo de proteger la aldea que tanto amaba.

-Ahhhh!!!! Sigueee…. Mas maaaas…. No pares…… Siiiiii –

-Mmmmmmm!!!!!!!! Dioooss…. Qué bien lo haces…. No te detengas…. Mas!!!! –

En las calles se puede ver la algarabía y la felicidad que desbordan de las personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, nadie se queda fuera de esta celebración, incluso los pocos ninjas que no están de turno, o están de permiso se dan su tiempo para celebrar y divertirse, ya sea solos o acompañados, en grupo o en parejas, entre amigos o familia, este es un tiempo para festejar.

-Sigue, sigue, si… te detienes... te mato… dios que bien… ya casi, ya casi!!! –

-Ahhhh! Dios… que bien… no… pares… mmmm… yo también… Ahhhhh… ya llego –

-Mmmmmm, no… pienso dete…nerme… yo también ya... acabo –

Se puede apreciar incluso en el cielo, despejado de nubes y con la luna llena la algarabía que se vive en la aldea, como si el cielo se uniera al festejo de los pobladores en este dia de fiesta. La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles, junta a las luces de los focos y los puestos, a las personas que se entretenían, niños jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose, adultos entreteniéndose y celebrando, ninjas relajándose y riendo, en las calles de la aldea de Konoha todo era celebración y festejo, aun faltaba mucho antes de que terminara la celebración.

-Siiii!! Dios ya casi… ya llego mmmm… me vengo… me vengo, ME VENGO!!! –

-No pares, estoy casi ahí… sigue, Dios, si… si, me vengo… AHHHHH!!! –

-No aguantare mucho… maldición mmmmmm TAMBIEN ME VENGO!!! –

La media noche ya estaba cerca, el evento principal estaba por iniciar, la mayor atracción de cada año: los fuegos artificiales especiales, hechos especialmente para esta ocasión; el Hokage estaba enfrente de todas las personas, dando su discurso de cada año por esta fecha tan importante, instándoles a recordarla y estar siempre orgullosos de ello, y asi terminando esta, la noche culminaba con las imágenes del Yondaime derrotando a Kyuubi en el cielo, un año más de recuerdos y celebración llegaba a su fin.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naru-kun/Naruto-kun – dijeron dos voces femeninas a la vez al único hombre en la habitación.

Naruto – gracias chicas, sobre todo por el "regalo" de cumpleaños jajajaja – respondió el aludido mientras abrazaba los dos cuerpos femeninos a sus lados; a su derecha una pelinegra de ojos rojos y a su izquierda una pelipurpura de ojos negros.

Llevaban en ese cuarto horas, entregándose a los placeres del cuerpo y la carne, dejándose llevar por la pasión y la lujuria, dejando que sus cuerpos lo que sus corazones y mentes desean expresar.

No era extraño encontrarlos juntos en una noche de sexo desenfrenada, ni mucho menos que fueran más de 2, o 3; no lo que hacia esta noche especial eran los sentimientos que se liberaban, las emociones que se expresaban, las sensaciones que se sentían, era un momento importante en la vida de los tres, o más específicamente en la de uno: hoy Naruto cumplía 13, este año se cumplía la promesa que les había hecho hacia tiempo ya, graduarse y servir bajo el liderazgo de una de ellas, convertirse en gennin bajo el liderazgo ya sea de Anko Mitarashi o Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto – listas para el siguiente round? – pregunto el joven con una sonrisa a sus acompañantes.

Kurenai – que acaso nunca te cansas? – pregunto la ojirroja en respuesta divertidamente.

Anko – Mmmmmm, aca abajo puedo sentir algo que sigue queriendo mas – comento la pelipurpura metiendo sus manos bajo la sabana que los cubria hacia las regiones mas bajas del joven.

Naruto – entonces, pueden seguir, o paramos aquí? – pregunto, y en repuesta la pelinegra le dio un beso apasionado mientras la ojinegra dirigía toda su atención y sus labios al miembro ya duro que clamaba por atención, y asi empezaba una nueva ronda de quejidos, gemidos y gritos de pasión.

La noche daba paso al dia, las estrellas y la luna al sol, el alba se revelaba con sus tenues colores en rojizos naranjas, un nuevo dia empezaba, una nueva jornada del dia a dia reiniciaba; el astro rey, grande y majestuoso dejaba que su luz y calor llegara a todos los lugares y rincones de la aldea, a través de las nubes y cimas se podía apreciar su paso lento pero firme hacia el firmamento dando paso así al reinicio de los quehaceres diarios.

Ninjas iban y venían por las puertas, a sus misiones o de ellas, civiles despertaban de sus letargos para iniciar un nuevo dia de trabajo, poco a poco las calles se llenaban con el ruido característico de las personas yendo a trabajar o regresando de este.

A través de las cortinas los rayos del sol le calaban en el rostro, despertándolo de su sueño, privándolo del maravilloso escape de la realidad que prestaba el mundo de Morfeo, lenta pero paulatinamente iba incorporándose para sentir dos cuerpos presionándose contra el suyo, abriendo los ojos lentamente pudo distinguir levemente dos matas de cabello, uno negro a su derecha y otro purpura a su izquierda, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a su mente como un tren a toda marcha y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podrían hacerlo tantas veces antes de caer rendidos?, lo habían hecho hasta altas horas de la madrugada, antes de que sus cuerpos y mentes fueran reclamados por el sueño. Se quedo quieto, rememorando cuando conoció a 2 de las personas más importantes de su vida.

 **Flash back.**

Un niño de 8 o 9 años se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados del pueblo, era uno al que casi nadie se acercaba, cuando llego tuvo que cruzar una valla de metal que decía "Peligro, no entrar", había descubierto hacia ya un año y desde entonces entrenaba aquí, a pesar de los animales y las plantas carnívoras, era un gran lugar para entrenar.

En estos momentos esteva llevando a cabo su rutina diaria de entrenamiento: atrapar su comida, en esta ocasión un tigre de por lo menos 2.5 m de alto y casi 5 m de largo, llevaba siguiéndolo ya desde hace 1 hora y aun no lo atrapaba; el tigre seguía corriendo mas adentro del bosque hasta que se detuvo de pronto a causa de un lago en el camino, aprovechando esto, Naruto se acerco sigilosamente y empuñando un kunai en cada mano de manera inversa, ataco.

No fue una larga lucha, apuñalo los kunais en el pecho, cerca al corazón pera matarlo más rápidamente, el tigre se defendió con fuertes zarpazos pero su tamaño y la mayor agilidad y movilidad del chico rubio lo doblegaron, tras unos minutos de infructuosam lucha el tigre murió y el ojiazul consiguió su alimento.

Llevaba tiempo observándolo, y francamente estaba impresionada, el niño no debía tener mas de 9 años, vestia solo on polo blanco con una espiral roja en la espalda, unos buzos café oscuros y zapatos ninja negros; el pequeño era algo, eso no podía negarlo, después de todo ¿Quién podía decir que cazaba animales en el bosque de la muerte, con solo unos kunais a la edad de 8 o 9 años?, nadie. Su velocidad, agilidad, fuerza, reflejos y resistencia eran indudablemente superiores, actuaba como un depredador al acecho de su presa, usaba su entorno para atacar y esa extraña habilidad de poder seguir a su presa sin tener que verla era extraña.

Ella sabia quien era el chico, rayos toda la aldea sabia quien era, sus bromas y conducta alegre eran conocidas, junto con la carga que llevaba para la mayor parte de la población civil y ninja, y aquí estaba, actuando como un depredador, como un ninja asesinando a su víctima, el supuesto "perdedor" de la academia estaba haciendo algo que la gran mayoría de Chunnins y Jounnins pensaría en hacer, y este niño lo hacía parecer y tan fácil.

Ya tenía su comida, era hora de regresar a su campamento para cocinar la carne, entonces lo sintió, había estado tan concentrado en atrapar al estúpido tigre que se había perdido aquella presencia; sujetando sus kunais fuertemente lanzo el de su mano derecha hacia su observador y mantuvo en izquierdo en alto para defenderse.

Eso era algo que no esperaba, había escondido su presencia de manera que no la detectara y de alguna manera el niño lo había hecho, esquivo el proyectil punzocortante fácilmente saltando de la rama en la que estaba hacia el claro donde estaba el pequeño en posición defensiva, sin duda el pequeño sabia como seguir sorprendiéndola.

No se esperaba esto, su perseguidor era una adolescente, no mayor de 17 años, cabello purpura amarrado en una coleta que asemejaba a una piña, unos lindos ojos negros, un rostros delgado de tés algo bronceada, gabardina crema abierta dejando ver su cuerpo aun en desarrollo, pechos copa b, cubiertos por una blusa sin tiras ni mangas oscura debajo de una red de pesca metálica y una falda crema que le llegaba a los muslos, sobre una pantaloneta negra, en definitiva era muy linda, pero sus instintos el decían que era peligrosa, y por lo que sentía era mas fuerte que el.

Anko – bien gaki, tienes buenos reflejos, ahora dime: ¿Qué haces en mi bosque? – pregunto la pelipurpura al pequeño.

Naruto – No me digas gaki!!! – exclamo exaltado el rubio – entreno en este bosque – respondió ya mas calmado – además este lugar es de la aldea mmm… perdón pero ¿Quién eres? – pregunto curioso bajando su guardia al notar que la mujer no lo atacaría.

Anko – yo soy la hermosa y sexy Anko Mitarashi – exclamo la mujer bombeando su puño derecho al cielo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – ¿y tú eres gaki?

Naruto – no me digas gaki!!! – volvió a exclamar molesto el ga… perdón, el ojiazul rayos es pegajoso – yo soy Naruto Uzumakiel futuro ninja más fuerte del mundo, de veras!!! – exclamo empujando su puño derecho al cielo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Anko.

Definitivo, el niño soñaba en grande; Anko ayudo a Naruto a llevar el tigre al campamento de este último, a cambio Naruto preparo un poco a ella por su ayuda, conversaron sobre cosas triviales, Naruto se entero que Anko era Chunnin desde hacía un año, que estaba entrenando para ingresar a I T, le gustaba el dango tanto como a él el ramen, tenía pocos amigos, entre ellos su superior y sempai, Ibiki Morino, Kurenai Yuhi una especialista en genjutsu, Yugao Uzuki miembro Anbu, y el Sandaime eran algunos; y su sueño era matar a su anterior maestro por arruinarle la vida, aunque cuando pregunto quién era ella no respondió.

Asi mismo, Anko se entero que Naruto era odiado por casi toda la alde, que solo algunas personas lo veían como una persona, entre ellos unos Anbus, la familia del puesto de Ichirakus donde casi siempre comía, y el Sandaime; Naruto se la pasaba en la parte nor-este del bosque casi tanto tiempo, desde hacía ya un año que prácticamente vivía aquí, eso era increíble; su rutina diaria era simple según el mismo: despertar y buscar comida, o mejor dicho cazarla, salía a las 6 y regresaba a las 8; luego de comer entrenaba su velocidad, fuerza, agilidad y resistencia huyendo de los animales que lo perseguían para comérselo, los malditos cada dia parecía que fueran mas rápidos; su puntería la entrenaba atrapando peces con las manos en un arroyo cercano y estrategia preparando trampas y emboscando serpientes y tigres para comérselos, cada vez era mas difícil, parecía que los malditos lo olian llegar, claro técnicamente podían pero no venia al caso; incluso tenia como entrenar su control de chakra, al parecer había descubierto accidentalmente haces unos meses a trepar por los arboles, cuando se quedo pegado a uno, desde ese momento entreno para replicarlo, pero sin nadie ayudándolo le tomo tiempo pero al fin después de 2 mese y medio de practica podía subir y bajar un árbol por una hora seguido sin caerse, ahora intentaba lo mismo, pero en barro.

Decir que Anko estaba impresionada seria como decir que Jiraiya era un mero pervertido, subestimación total, este "perdedor", como lo llamaban en la academia, había salido con una rutina de ejercicios muy compleja, y él lo llamaba simple; su rutina de ejercicios era muy completa y por si fuera poco el solo se había enseñado como caminar por los arboles, lo cual en sí era increíble; el pequeño tenía talento y se notaba a leguas, con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser grande, muy grande, aunque lo que mas la sorprendió fue su habilidad para sentir presencias, como el mismo le había dicho, podía sentir una especie de eco que producía su cuerpoel de Anko, una especie de sonido característico; si Anko tuviera que adivinar, el niño posiblemente podría ser un sensor, y uno muy bueno por lo visto, pero lo que la descoloco fue cuando le pregunto porque era un idiota en sus clases.

Naruto – porque la mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño, eso es lo que me dijo el viejo Hokage – respondió tranquilamente.

Entonces lo entendió, este niño se guiaba por el código ninja, aquel que la mayoría de los ninjas ya había olvidado, en ese momento se hiso una promesa, ayudaría al gaki a ser alguien, lo ayudaría a entrenar y le enseñaría un mejor manera de usar su capacidad de sensor, no se podía permitir que semejante talento se pierda.

Anko – bien gaki, a partir de ahora yo, Anko Mitarashi voy a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, para que seas el mejor – dijo la pelipurpura, Naruto estaba feliz de escuchar eso, por fin alguien que lo ayudaría, aunque esa espeluznante sonrisa que mostraba le daba mala espina, y asi su tort… digo entrenamiento con la sexy Anko inicio.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que conoció a Anko y francamente no sabia si odiarla o amarla ¿porqué?, porque su entrenamiento parecía mas una tortura, y teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba aprendiendo tortura para estar en IT podría ser verdad; volviendo al tema, para entrenar su velocidad, resistencia y agilidad, tenia que correr por 2 horas sin parar, ¿Dónde estaba lo malo?, pues que era perseguido por sus invocaciones y demás animales que le salian al camino para devorarlo, claro estos no serian problema si Anko no le hubiera prohibido atacar a lo que lo persiguiera y que debía regresar sin un rasguño o lo dejaría sin ramen por una semana, cabe decir que Naruto se esforzó mucho para no perder su amado ramen; para entrenar su fuerza y control de chakra lo hacia ponerse unas pesas en los brazos, abdomen y piernas, los cuales aumentaban conforme se acostumbrara a ellos, actualmente llevaba 90 Kg en todo el cuerpo, mientras aprendía a caminar sobre el agua, cabe decir que ya llevaba dos semanas en este ejercicio por que Anko le lanzaba constantemente kunais y shurikens para que mejore su concentración, según ella, aunque el tenia sus dudas pero mejor no preguntarle, no quería terminar de comida de una de sus serpientes; pero había algo en lo que Anko no le podía ayudar mucho, en lo académico, porque no tenía tiempo suficiente para apoyarlo en esoclaro tiene tiempo para torturarlo, pero no para enseñarle lo académico, que prioridades, asi que había pedido ayuda a una amiga suya, Kurenai Yuhi, la única y mayor experta en genjutsu, desde la destrucción del clan Uchiha, ella lo ayudaría en sus estudios y otras cosas mas que necesitara.

Asi que aquí estaba, dentro del bosque de la muerte, donde se supone que se reuniría con su amiga para que le ayude con un problema, francamente no entendía porque la cito a este lugar, pero Anko solo dijo que lo entendería cuando lo escuchar, ¿escuchar qué?... Un fuerte rugido se escucho a través del bosque, como si algún animal sufriera, su curiosidad pudo mas que su sentido común y se movió para averiguar que ocurria, salto por los arboles durante unos minutos hasta que llego a un claro y vio algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado: ahí abajo en el claro, un pequeño niño estaba asesinando un tigre de por lo menos 5 veces sus tamaño, y lo hacía con una facilidad increíble y aterradora, una movimiento a su derecha la trajo a la realidad, moviéndose instintivamente, saco un con su mano derecha y lo empuño para defenderse, pero se relajo rápidamente cuando vio que era solo Anko.

Anko - ¿y, qué opinas? – pregunto Anko con una sonrisa un tanto sadica.

Kurenai – ¿opinar?, ¿opinar sobre qué? – pregunto la ojirroja confundida.

Anko – sobre el gaki – dijo la pelipurpura apuntando con un dedo hacia el claro donde Naruto limpiaba sus kunais en el pasto y se preparaba para llevarse el tigre – dime que opinas sobre él. – repitió Anko mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Kurenai – que es increíble, eso opino – respondió la pelinegra mirando a su amiga – pero dime, como es posible, digo es solo un niño y acaba de matar a un animal fácilmente 5 veces mas grande que el. – pregunto curiosa.

Anko – eso no es nada, Nai-chan, el gaki es muy hábil, lo encontré hace unos meses aquí mismo en el bosque entrenando, y desde entonces lo eh estado ayudando – respondió Anko sonriente mientras miraba a Naruto jalar al tigre de la cola hacia la dirección donde ellas estaban –, y aun no has visto nada Nai-chan – termino Anko con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, alguien mas hablo.

Naruto – Anko-sensei!!, ya caze la comida, ¿quieren unirseme usted y su acompañante? – grito Naruto desde el suelo mirando al árbol donde se encontraban; ok ahora estaba intrigada ¿Cómo las pudo encontrar tan facilmente?, era lo que pensaba Kurenai, pero fue Anko quien respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

Anko – es un sensor Nai-chan, asi nos encontró – le dijo Anko a su amiga, la cual estaba estupefacta ¿ese pequeño niño era un sensor?, increíble, ahora su interés por el pequeño solo aumentaba.

Ambas saltaron desde la rama del árbol hasta caer en frente del pequeño, viéndolo detenidamente lo identifico, era Naruto Uzumaki, Jichuriki del Kyubi no Youko, el mayor bromista de la aldea, el perdedor de la academia, amante del ramen y el color naranja, aunque claro el que tenia en frente distaba mucho de ser el mismo del que había visto y escuchado Naruto viste igual que cuando conoció a Anko; la persona que vino junto a Anko era una joven hermosa, cabello negro largo lacio, unos ojos rojos muy exóticos, labios rojizos y una rostro palido y delicado viste lo mismo que en el cannon, y por lo que podía sentir era casi tan fuerte como Anko, en suma era como una rosa, bella pero peligrosa.

Anko – bien gaki, esta es mi amiga Kurenai Yuhi, y es quien te auyudara con tus estudios y tu habilidad sensorial – fue Anko quien rompió el silencio con su declaración.

Naruto – es un gusto conocerla Kurenai-sensei – dijo Naruto con una saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de cómo lo llamo Anko.

Kurenai – al contrario, Naruto, el gusto es mio – respondió Kurenai con una débil sonrisa que la hacía lucir aun mas bonita en opinión del rubio.

Naruto – eh, disculpe, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? – pregunto curioso, después de todo el nunca se lo dijo.

Kurenai – ya había escuchado de ti, de algunos compañeros ninjas – respondió ella a la pregunta del joven – tus bromas son muy conocidas. – finalizo con una risa recordando una cuando los del clan Hyuga terminaron con su ropa interior regada por toda la aldea teñidas de rosa.

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca con la mano derecha con pena mientras Anko observaba el pequeño intercambio, parecía que su idea fue correcta, Kurenai siempre fue neutral hacia Naruto, y ahora que sabia de sus habilidades y del propio deseo de ella de ser algún dia sensei, esta seria una buena manera de iniciar.

Anko – bien gaki, hay que apresurarse antes de que la carne del tigre se arruine – hablo de golpe Anko haciéndole recordar al joven el animal que había asesinado, jalándolo de nuevo de la cola mientras dirigía el camino mascullando por lo bajo sobre locas psicópatas que no lo dejaban de llamar gaki, si era un buen comienzo.

Ya en el campamento del rubio, y habiendo comido el almuerzo ya, Kurenai fue informada por Anko de todas las habilidades del ojiazul asi como la forma en que Anko lo conoció mientras este lavaba las cosas de la comida en el arroyo, decir que Kurenai estaba sorprendida era como decir que a Tsunade le gustaba jugar de ves en cuando, un graaaaan eufemismo, estaba anonadada al enterarse de todo eso, ahora sabia porque Anko había tomado un brillo por el muchacho, no solo porque eran parecidos, sino porque el niño era realmente un diamante en bruto esperando a alguien para pulirlo, y ese era su trabajo ahora, pulir ese diamante hasta que brillara mas fuerte que el mismo sol; claro su preocupación por lo que el Sandaime diría fue levantado rápidamente al enterarse que este ya le había autorizado a Anko que ayudara a Naruto con su entrenamiento, pues al parecer fue él quien le dijo a Naruto como llegar hasta el bosque de la muerte y como ingresar, y el resto fue todo del ojiazul.

Y asi empezó todo, asi comenzó su nuevo entrenamiento al lado de dos de las kunoichis mas sexis y fuertes de la aldea, asi comenzó la nueva página en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, y ni un solo dia se arrepentiría de ello.

 **Fin flash back**

Un movimiento lo saco de sus recuerdos, mirando hacia abajo pudo notar como las 2 mujeres empezaban a despertar de su letargo, lenta pero paulatinamente el sueño las abandonaba para dar paso a la conciencia; un suave beso en las frentes de cada una las termino de devolver a este mundo.

Anko – mmmmmm, me puedo acostumbrar a despertar asi – dijo la pelipurpura al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a sí misma sobre el pecho del ojiazul y sentir sus labios sobre su frente – sip, definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

Kurenai – creo que por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Kurenai mientras se despertaba en las mismas circunstancias que su amiga – aunque falta el desayuno en la cama – comento ella divertidamente mientras miraba los ojos azul cielo del rubio como diciéndole "traenos el desayuno", algo que el rubio entendió inmediatamente, y aunque de mala gana, se levanto de la cama dejando a sus acompañantes verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo mientras se dirigía a prepararles un desayuno digno de ellas.

Anko – ¿y Nai-chan te arrepiente de tu decisión? – Pregunto de repente la pelipurpura a su amiga y compañera de cama – ¿te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Kurenai – no – respondió con tranquilidad la aludida mientras su mente rememoraba las decisiones que tomara y las acciones que estas conllevaron – antes, habría dicho si o lo habría pensado, pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda ni temor, asi que no, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, o hare – finaliza la ojirroja con seguridad mirando a su amiga detenidamente.

Anko – que bueno, no me habría gustado tener que torturarte para que lo aceptes Nai-chan jajajaja – comento divertida la ojinegra haciendo reir a su amiga – ahora ¿Cómo le diremos que queremos mas? Mmmm – pregunto la pelipurpura mirando al techo y tocándose dos dedos en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Kurenai – pues siendo directas, Anko – comento Kurenai, al tiempo que se levantaba y salía del cuarto sin nada que la cubriera.

Anko – ¡¡¡Nai-chan espérame no te lo quedes tu sola!!! – exclamo Anko persiguiendo a su amiga, por las próximas horas los únicos sonidos que salieron del departamento fueron quejidos, gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer.

Bien, este es el primer cap, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, deseos homicidas y demas sera leidas y aceptadas, enserio espero que les guste, comente y dejen criticas, constructivas o destructivas eso es de ustedes, saludos y grax por leerme.

Atte. Dark slinker

Pd - ¿quienes creen que son las "otras" chicas que mencione tacitamente?


	2. Selección

Naruto, asi como los personajes del anime/manga le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los uso para este fic.

\- lalalala - personaje hablando

\- (lalalala) - personaje pensando

\- lalalala - demonio/invocacion hablando

\- (lalalala) - demonio/invocacion pensando

-lalalala - flash back

lalalala comentarios del autor o personajes

Capitulo 02 – Selección

Era un día muy importante en la aldea de la hoja, hoy era el dia de la graduación del nuevo lote de Genins de la academia ninja, el lugar de donde salieron algunos de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, como los Sannins, el Yondaime, y muchos otros, aquí en una de las aulas vemos al próximo grupo de graduados, pero este año los graduados son especiales, pues están los herederos de los clanes más importantes de la aldea en esta clase. Todos son iguales como en el cannon, bueno la mayoría

Shikamaru Nara, heredero del clan Nara, es perezoso al extremo, hacer ver al oso perezoso hiperactivo, pero eso no le impide ser un gran estratega, y al igual que los miembros de su clan tiene un coeficiente intelectual increíblemente alto haciendo de él un genio, pero no se esfuerza por encontrarlo, según sus propias palabras, "problemático", su clan se especializa en sus técnicas de sombra con sus grandes mentes, lo que hace de ellos muy peligrosos; su mayor pasatiempo es mirar las nubes

Chouji Akimichi, heredero del clan Akimichi, es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, siempre tiene una bolsa de papas fritas con él, de huesos grandes cof gordo cof, amable y de un gran corazón, es sincero y muy leal, normalmente es tranquilo, pero si le dices "gordo" huye, te va a destrozar; come la mayor parte del día, de toda la clase físicamente es el más fuerte, pero por su pasividad casi siempre lo superan, su clan se especializa en técnicas de expansión corporal, con las cuales pueden hacer crecer miembros de su cuerpo o este en su totalidad para atacar.

Ino Yamanaka, heredera del clan Yamanaka, consentida, chismosa, Vanidosa y una de las mayores fangirls de la clase, junto a Sakura Haruno; al igual que la mayor parte de las chicas de la clase persigue a Sasuke Uchiha; su clan se especializa en técnicas mentales, lo que les permite controlar a sus oponentes, paralizarlos o confundirlos; su padre Inoichi junto a los padres de Shikamaru y Chouji, Shikaku y Chouza respectivamente, formaron el legendario equipo Ino-Shika-Chou, el cual se espera sus hijos vuelvan a formar.

Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de Trume Inuzuka líder del clan Inuzuka, y su compañero canino Akamaru, es el segundo mejor en taijutsu de la clase, es el de aspecto más salvaje de su grupo solo superado por Naruto cuando lucha en serio, es arrogante pero se da cuenta que la "manada", como llama a su clase, es más importante; su clan se especializa en técnicas de combinación con sus compañeros caninos volviéndolos peligrosos y mortales, actuando y luchando como bestias.

Sino Aburame, hijo del líder del clan Shibi Aburame, frio, estoico, pensando todo con lógica, manteniendo su rostro y conducta sin emociones para ayudarle con sus técnicas de clan, que se realizan en colaboración con insectos que habitan dentro de sus cuerpos, razón por la cual la mayor parte de sus compañeros lo evitan, el único que le habla y se sienta con el es Naruto, porque se identifica con Shino.

Hinata Hyuga, hija del líder del clan Hyuga y heredera de este, oscura, tranquila, callada, tímida, acosadora, admira a Naruto desde niña, o mejor dicho a la máscara que muestra en público para que lo subestimen, es muy amable y de buen corazón, por eso no destaca mucho a pesar de poseer una de las líneas de sangre oculares más fuertes, el Byakugan que le permite ver en 360º a través de todo y todos, y junto al taijutsu de su clan, el "puño suave" seria la kunoichi mas fuerte de su generación, pero detesta la violencia.

Sakura Haruno, inteligente, decidida, marimacha, gritona, chillona, tiene una segunda personalidad que dice y piensa todo lo que ella calla, la mayor fangirl de la clase, y fiel seguidora de Sasuke Uchiha; no entrena ni se alimenta adecuadamente porque no quiere verse muy varonil para su "Sasuke.kun", por eso es delgada y plana como una tabla. Es de familia civil.

Sasuke Uchiha, último miembro leal del clan Uchiha de Konoha, único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, llevado a cabo por su hermano mayor Itachi, es melancólico, callado, oscuro, retraído, arrogante y soberbio, con una actitud de "suelo no me mereces", es el "mejor" de su generación, considerado un genio por sus maestros, tiene las mayores calificaciones de la clase solo porque muchos de sus profesores alteran sus notas, considera que es mejor que el resto por ser solo un Uchiha, entre todos sus compañeros solo con Naruto se siente cómodo, a causa de que el también sabe lo que se siente la soledad. Odia a las fangirls, pero a estas no les importa, lo que más quiere es poder, para poder cumplir su ambición, y hará lo que sea por poder. Posee una de las líneas de sangre oculares más fuertes del mundo, el Sharingan, son los ojos que le permite al usuario copiar las técnicas que observa, observar el movimiento del oponente y predecir su siguiente paso por el más leve de movimiento muscular, este ojo posee una forma más avanzada, pero para lograrla hay que hacer un gran sacrificio.

Y Naruto Uzumaki, extrovertido, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, tonto, ingenuo, bromista, confiado, astuto, alegre, y tantas cosas más, de las cuales la mayoría son falsas, son solo una máscara para ocultar su verdadero yo, aunque al principio la utilizo para esconder su dolor; es le dobe de la clase, el perdedor de su generación, a causa de que tiene la peores calificaciones de todos dentro, aunque solo lo hiso para que sea subestimado, se guía por la regla ninja más elemental de todas: el engaño. Es un especialista en taijutsu y ninjutsu, su genjutsu es pésimo, puede disiparlos pero no crearlos, es hábil con armas pero no se especializa en ninguna, pero prefiere una en especial, tiene un buen control de chakra, a pesar de que es muy grande; es el actual jinchuriki del demonio Kyubi no youko, además de poseer una habilidad especial muy interesante, además de tener una relación con algunas mujeres muy sexis ¿Qué, pensaron que solo eran Kurenai y Anko? Jejejeje en secreto, claro el Hokage lo sabe gracias a que se las pasa fisgo… perdón, cuidando de él.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del aula estaban hablando entre ellos, bueno la mayoría, Shikamaru estaba dormido en su mesa, Chouji comía papas, Sasuke hacia lo de siempre, ser emo, Shino observaba todo desde el final del aula, Hinata observaba discretamente a Naruto que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha de mirando todo con expresión aburrida, y Kiba hablaba con su perro Akamaru sobre lo grandiosos que serian y lo orgullosos que harían a su clan.

Un estruendo se escuchaba a lo lejos, rápido se acercaba aquel extraño ruido hacia el salón, sonaba como una estampida de animales furiosos, era realmente aterrador aquel ruido, que solo podía ser hecho por algún animal grande, feo y monstruoso, no había dudas, tenían que ser ellas, de pronto la puerta fue abierta de golpe y dos jóvenes se podían vislumbrar entre el polvo levantado por la estampida, una pelirrosa y la otra rubia, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka como todos los días, llegaban compitiendo entre ellas por todo, para demostrarse entre ellas quien es mas adecuada para estar con su "emo-kun"… perdón "Sasuke-kun".

Sakura – Yo gano Ino-cerda, mi pie esta 1 mm más adelante que el tuyo! – exclamo Sakura triunfante mientras ambas seguían pegadas empujándose cabeza a cabeza.

Ino – No mientas frentona, mi pie esta 1 cm más adelante que el tuyo, yo gano! – exclamo Ino empujando a Sakura un poco, y está en respuesta también la empujo, y asi pegadas cabeza a cabeza avanzaron hasta el lugar donde se sentaba Sasuke, para empezar otra pelea por quien se sentaría con él, uniéndoseles todo el club de fans de este último, provocando caos y bullicio en el apacible salón.

(Naruto – En momentos como este me pregunto ¿Qué le vi a Sakura para estar enamorado de ella?) – pensaba Naruto viendo todo el barullo que causaban las mujeres.

(Shikamaru – Mujeres problemáticas)

(Shino – Todo esta bulla incomoda mucho a mi colmena)

(Kiba – ¡Maldita sea! Mis oídos me duelen por tanto grito)

(Akamaru – mmmmmm T-T)

Todas las chicas seguían peleándose por ver quien se sentaría con Sasuke, que no notaron cuando los maestros ingresaron al aula. Se los describiría, pero seria redundante ya que tienen que conocerlos asi que me lo saltare.

Iruka – Está bien, orden, orden, Orden!! – llamaba el Chunnin pero al ver que nadie le hacía caso, uso su arma secreta, ninpou: gran cabeza demoniaca no jutsu – ¡¡¡CALLENSE Y SIENTESE MOCOSOS!!! – grito, para al instante todas la jóvenes sentarse, con Ino y Sakura sentándose a los lados derecho e izquierdo de Sasuke respectivamente.

Iruka – Bien, es hora de que empieze el examen de graduación – exclamo Iruka a los alumnos que tras estas palabras se sintieron entusiasmados, este era su primer paso para convertirse en ninjas de verdad.

La oficina del Hokage estaba llena de Jounnins, el rango mas alto entre los ninjas, todos enfrente del líder de la aldea, que tras su escritorio les mostraba, a través de su bola de cristal como se llevaba a cabo el examen para los futuros Gennins, todos los Jounnins presentes observaban a los jóvenes, decidiendo a cuales elegirían para enseñar, entre ellos un Jounnin con un cigarro en la boca miraba detenidamente a tres jóvenes en especial, una ojirroja junto a una pelipurpura miraban a un chico rubio en especial, uno con una máscara que le tapaba el rostro y su hitae-ate sobre su ojo izquierdo miraba detenidamente a un pelinegro entre los jóvenes.

Iruka – Bien, ahora vamos a llevar a cabo la prueba de taijutsu, sígannos al campo de entrenamiento. – dijo Iruka después de que él y Mizuki habían recogido todos los exámenes; los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y seguían a los profesores fuera del aula.

El examen escrito había sido aburrido, nada que destacar, ese era el pensamiento general de los ninjas presentes, incluido el Hokage; ahora iniciaba la prueba de taijutsu, tenían la esperanza de que esta prueba seria más interesante.

Fue mejor que la anterior, eso fue obvio, los niños de familia civil no eran nada especiales, sus luchas carecían de consistencia, y técnica; la de los herederos de los clanes fue más interesante.

El heredero Nara enfrento a un niño civil, y se rindió antes de iniciar la lucha al considerarla muy problemática; el niño Akimichi aplasto a su oponente, que cometió el error de llamarlo gordo durante la lucha; Kiba enfrento a Shino, fue una lucha de estrategia vs fuerza, la gano Kiba al ser mejor luchador que el Aburame; Sasuke acabo rápidamente con su oponente al lucirse con el taijutsu de su clan; Naruto acabo su lucha de un solo golpe, porque según él, quería regresar al salón para dormir, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los alumno y los maestros; en las mujeres Sakura e Ino tuvieron luchas regulares, logrando ganar de pura suerte, mientras que Hinata logro ganar su lucha usando su taijutsu del puño suave.

Las luchas fueron más o menos como se las esperaban, excepto la de Naruto, sabían que el niño escondía algo, pero no imaginaron, la mayoría, que escondiera tal fuerza y destreza, eso les hacia preguntarse ¿Qué más escondía?

Mientras regresaban al aula, los alumnos fueron puestos a prueba con un genjutsu de bajo rango, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke y Hinata fueron los más rápido en disiparlos, siendo seguidos después por Ino, Kiba, Sakura y Chouji, pero algo no encajaba, Naruto seguía caminando como si nada, como si el genjutsu no estuviera ¿acaso lo había detectado antes que todos y lo disipo sin que lo notaran?, imposible, estuvieron atentos a lo que ocurría, entonces si no fue eso ¿entonces qué?... ¿a menos que fuera inmune a ellos?, inconcebible, inaudito, ilógico… pero era la única explicación.

Esto lo corroboraba, el chico Uzumaki escondía sus fuerzas, la pregunta ahora no era ¿cuán fuerte era?, no la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Iruka – Bien alumnos, es hora de la prueba de la prueba de ninjutsu, los llamaremos a la siguiente aula uno por uno, esperen aquí. – y tras decir esto Iruka y Mizuki salieron del salón rumbo al siguiente, tras unos minutos de espera los alumnos fueron llamados por orden alfabético, hubo quienes regresaban felices con su hitae-ate y otros que regresaban tristes sin este, o no regresaban.

¿Esta era la prueba de ninjutsu?, tenia que ser una broma, un simple bushin, un henge y un kawarami eran la "gran" prueba final, el nivel de la academia había decaído, y mucho por lo que podían apreciar, incluso el Hokage lucia decepcionado por esto.

Sasuke había sido llamado, eso indicaba que luego seguiría él, era momento de mostrarles lo fuerte que era, después de todo solo debía llevar su máscara hasta que se graduara, ya era hora de que se la fuera quitando ¿no?

Ahí estaba, el muchacho que los había dejado con muchas dudas y ningún respuesta, antes que él Sasuke había aprobado con una nota "superior" al lograr hacer mas bushins que el promedio, haber que lograba hacer el Uzumaki.

Kizuki – Bien Naruto, tienes que hacer 3 bushins, un henge perfecto de cualquier persona que elijas, y un kawarami con algún objeto de esta aula. – le dijo Mizuki de manera amable, aunque podía ver en sus ojos el odio que le profesaba, era algo que se aprendía después de tantos años de abuso, leer los ojos.

Iruka – Bien, empieza haciendo un kawa…rami – Iruka no puedo terminar su frase, Naruto ya había cambiado de lugar, con él, ahora estaba sentado en su silla al lado de Mizuki, mientras él estaba sentado en el piso, y un instante después estaba de nuevo en su silla mientras Naruto los veía a ambos con una gran sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Ok, eso fue sorprendente, que un recién graduado fuera capaz de hacer un kawarami sin sellos de mano y con un persona en lugar de algún objeto, era increíble, eso era algo que se lograba con mucha practica, parecía que de hecho, el chico rubio tenia mas trucos bajo la manga.

Mizuki – Ok Naruto, ahora un henge – fue Mizuki quien salió primero de su estupor, pidiéndole al Uzumaki un henge, este pensó por un momento antes de que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se transformara en algo que francamente no esperaban, se transformo en alguien definitivamente de miedo, con su cara palida, ojos amarillos con rendijas, lengua extremadamente larga y su antiguo traje de Jounin de la aldea, y esa sonrisa psicópata en la cara: Orochimaru.

Naruto/Orochimaru – Que pasa Chunins, la serpiente les comio la lengua kukukuku – jurarían que el que estaba frente a ellos era Orochimaru en persona, hasta como ese loco se reía, sus vejigas estaban por vaciarse antes de que Naruto cancelo el henge y se reía como loco al ver las caras de terror de sus maestros.

Eso fue tétrico, ¿Cómo el ojiazul conocía a Orochimaru?, no ¿Cómo rayos podía reírse como él?, si no fuera porque sabían que era un henge, habrían tenido un derrame de vejiga al momento en el que se puso a reir, aunque claro no todos estaban asi.

Anko – jajajaja Ese gaki si que es bueno jajajaja, mira que hasta reírse como él jajajaja – sip, en definitiva Anko lo encontraba graciosa, la pregunta era ¿Qué? ¿Qué se haya transformado en Orochimaru y actuara como él? ¿O el terror que les produjo a los Chunnins?, mejor no saber.

Iruka – O-ok Naruto, has 3 bushins – aun no podía dejar de recordar esa risa, le había enviado escalofríos por la espalda, y esperaba jamás tener que oírla de nuevo, ¡¡¡casi se orinaba con solo eso!!! Y por lo que podía ver Mizuki estaba igual que él.

Eso fue espantoso, su vejiga casi se soltaba, si asi reaccionaba con un simple henge, ¿Cómo lo haría cuando estuviera frente al mismo Orochimaru en persona?, tenía que calmarse y pensar fríamente, su plan no debía fallar, y dependía del demonio para eso.

Naruto se concentro un poco y luego lo hiso, creo más de 30 bushins, llenando el aula de ellos.

Mizuki – Lo siento Naruto, pero fallaste – dijo el peliblanco tristemente, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.

Naruto - ¿Por qué?, este es el mínimo de bushins que puedo hacer, a causa de mis altas reservas, además nunca me dijeron que no podía hacer más. – dijo el rubio haciendo a Mizuki fruncir el ceño internamente, su plan se iba al desagüe, no lo podía permitir, pero antes de poder refutar Iruka intervino.

Iruka – Tiene razón Mizuki, no está prohibido hacer mas de 3 bushins, y Sasuke se graduo haciendo más; felicidades Naruto, aprobaste. – le dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le extendia un hitae-ate, el cual Naruto se lo amarro a la frente, dejando un flequillo de su larga melena rubia caer frente a este; si no fuera porque no era posible, Iruka juraría que Naruto se veía idéntico al Yondaime Hokage, pero devia ser solo su imaginación ¿verdad?

Naruto salió del salón feliz, ahora estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño, y de cumplir su promesa, ahora solo faltaba saber quién sería su Jounin sensei ¿Anko o Kurenai?

Ahora era oficial, el titulo le quedaba a la perfección, Naruto era posiblemente el ninja más increíble e impredecible de todos, ¿tener reservas de chakra tan grandes que lo mínimo que podía hacer eran más de 30 bushins?, definitivo debían tenerlo en su equipo, ahora la pregunta era ¿con quién poder emparejarlo?

Hokage – Bien a quien quieren? – pregunto a los Jounins presentes.

¿¿¿??? – Pido a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki – hablo tranquilo y pausado pero fuerte el ninja enmascarado.

¿¿¿??? – Pido a Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara – pidió el del cigarro en la boca.

¿¿¿??? – Pido a Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki – hablo fuerte una mujer ojirroja.

¿¿¿??? – Pido a Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka y Shino Aburame – hablo una mujer de pelo purpura y gabardina abierta, y asi todos los presentes hicieron sus peticiones, donde no falto quienes pidieron al Uzumaki y al Uchiha juntos.

En vista de tantas peticiones, la mayoría de dos mismos alumnos, pidió el porqué los querían, y asi uno a uno fueron explicando sus motivos, algunos por querer enseñar al altimo Uchiha leal, otros para saber realmente que tan fuerte era el Uzumaki, y asi llegamos a los últimos 3.

Hokage – Ya escuche a la mayoría de ustedes, ahora díganme porque los quieres tu a los dos, Kakashi – le pregunto el anciano al enmascarado.

Kakashi – Mi plan es crear un equipo de primera fila, con Sasuke como atacante de primera línea con su Sharinga y su ninjutsu, Naruto en la vanguardia con su taijutsu y su mente estratégica, y Finalmente Sakura como la especialista en genjutsu o irionjutsu – explico el peliplateado a su líder.

Hokage – Bien veo que tus puntos son validos, Kurenai, porque quieres a Naruto en tu equipo – era una pregunta valida, pero infundada, Sarutobi ya sabia porque lo quería, pero tenía que convencer al resto de ninjas.

Kurenai – Mi idea, hokage-sama es crear un equipo de seguimiento, don Hinata con su Byakugan y Shino con sus Insectos serian los rastreadores, y teniendo en cuenta que el niño Uzumaki tiene sus sentidos muy agudizados, a causa de su "inquilino", podría ayudar en ese aspecto sirviendo también como los musculos del equipo cuando sea necesario – respondió la ojirroja, haciendo a sus compañeros Jounins ver la lógico en todo esto, claro ello solo lo quería tener cerca, y quien sabe, talvez después de cada misión celebrar juntos, en una habitación solos desnudos en una… rayos, tanto juntarse con Anko la estaban afectando.

Hokage – Bien entiendo tu idea, ahora Anko tu por qué lo quieres – indago el viejo, con ella era lo mismo que con Kurenai, pero debía mantener las apariencias.

Anko – Pues mi idea es crear un equipo experto en tortura, con la Yamanaka y las técnicas de su clan, el Aburame con sus insectos, y el chico Uzumaki con ese humor negro que tiene, podría ser un gran torturador, solo necesitaría la instrucción adecuada, y quién sabe si lo hace bien podría "premiarlo" jejeje – esa última palabra cargada de sensualidad y lujuria junto con la risita pervertida, mandaron a muchos de los varones a volar a la inconsciencia vía aerolíneas hemorragia nasal masiva, incluso el Hokage estaba tratando de soportar el viaje tapándose la nariz e intentando borrar las imágenes en la cabeza de la cosas que Anko y Naruto hacían durante el dia, la noche o en cualquier momento que tuvieran disponible.

Varios minutos después de que los Jounins regresaran al mundo conciente, el Hokage prosiguió a hablar ya recompuesto.

Hokage – Veo sus puntos son validos, pero me temo que Naruto solo puede estar en un equipo, así que mi decisión es…

La noche había caído a la aldea de la hoja, las personas descansaban, los Anbus patrullaban, un tipo enmascarado corría por los tejados con un objeto grande en la espalda, si todo era… un minuto, alguien estaba robando algún objeto, y por la prisa que llevaba el ladron debía ser valioso.

Hacia una hora que había logrado ingresar a la torre Hokage, había demorado pasando las patrullas, pero al fin había llegado a su destino, la biblioteca, ahora faltaba encontrar lo que buscaba, donde, donde, donde, ahí; después de desactivar las trampas y los sellos de seguridad se lo había logrado llevar, pero no conto con la alarma, raudo salió del edificio con dirección al bosque mientras los Anbus ingresaban a la construcción en busca de la causa de la alarma, tontos, cuando lo supieran, él ya estaría lejos de la aldea, nadie lo había seguido… ¿Qué era eso?, ágilmente esquivo un proyectil que se había dirigido hacia su cabeza y se había incrustado en un árbol a cierta distancia de donde estaba; esto no podía pasar, se había asegurado de que nadie lo seguía, entonces ¿Cómo?

¿¿¿??? –Mizuki, sabía que eras una rata, pero un ¿traidor también?, eso no me lo esperaba – profirió una voz desde todas las direcciones, el ahora identificado Mizuki estaba asustado, este sujeto sabia quien era, y lo más importante lo tenía acorralado.

Mizuki – Muéstrate cobarde!!! – exclamo valientemente, unos ruidos a su espalda le llamaron la atención, de unos arbustos salieron unos objetos enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo, arrastrándolo a los arbustos; no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no se podía safar, ¿Qué eran estas cosas?, viéndolas bien parecían…

¿¿¿??? – Bien Mizuki, tu y yo tendremos una amena charla kukuku – volvió a hablar la persona escondida mientras la luz de la luna dejaba entrever una mata rubia.

Llevaba observando todo desde hacía un rato, tenía la esperanza que de que Naruto no lo usara, pero lo hiso, aunque al final ya no importaba, ahora mismo lo veía interrogar a Mizuki usando algunos objetos comunes, kunais, senbons, alambre, ¿eso era un soplete?, mejor no preguntar cómo lo consiguió, un Anbu con máscara de ave apareció en medio de su oficina en una bocanada de humo.

Tori era ave, si me equivoco infórmenme - Hokage-sama, aun no encontramas al traidor Mizuki – informo el Anbu arrodillado.

Hokage – Ya no será necesaria la búsqueda, Mizuki ya fue atrapado y el Pergamino Prohibido será devuelto pronto, cancelen la búsqueda. – informo el Sandaime, obteniendo como respuesta un Hai, antes de que el Anbu desapareciera en una bocanada de humo; regresando su atención a la bola de cristal, por lo que podía observar, el traidor peliblanco estaba sufriendo mucho dolor, parecía que Anko e Ibiki le habían dado buenas clases a Naruto sobre como "charlar" con las personas.

Bien que les parece les gusto, lo odia ron


End file.
